


Leverage Three Sentence Fics

by mikkimouse



Category: Leverage, White Collar
Genre: 3 Sentence Ficathon, Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, Alternate Universe - Space, Crossover, Established Relationship, Fluff, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-09
Updated: 2020-03-09
Packaged: 2021-03-01 03:00:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 1,077
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23048170
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mikkimouse/pseuds/mikkimouse
Summary: A collection of short fics written for the3 sentence ficathonon Dreamwidth. Each chapter is its own story.See chapter titles for pairings and titles and summaries for prompts.
Relationships: Alec Hardison/Parker/Eliot Spencer
Comments: 34
Kudos: 39
Collections: M's Three Sentence Fics





	1. Parker/Eliot/Hardison, November 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: [Leverage, Parker, Merry Christmas](https://rthstewart.dreamwidth.org/139838.html?thread=5282110#cmt5282110)  
> Characters: Parker, Hardison

"MERRY CHRISTMAS!"

Alec bolts straight up from a dead sleep to see Parker standing in the doorway of their bedroom, wearing a green elf costume and a striped hat and holding a cardboard box.

"Oh good, you're awake!" she says brightly. "I've already got the tree up and Eliot went out to get lights and garland. Now come on, sleepyhead! You've got to help me decorate. I've got all the ornaments!"

She shakes the box, which Alec can now see is actually filled with several thousand dollars' worth of expensive jewelry.

"I...Parker, it's NOVEMBER FIRST!" Alec yells, but she's already prancing back into the living room, humming "Jingle Bells" as she goes.


	2. Gen, The Hogwarts Job

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> [Any fandom, any character, Hogwarts AU](https://rthstewart.dreamwidth.org/139838.html?thread=5212478#cmt5212478)  
> Characters: Eliot, Hardison

"Have you _met_ the new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher? He's out of his mind!"

"He spent the entire class teaching us something called Krav Maga? We never even touched our wands!"

Alec hides his laugh with a cough and weaves through the crowd of gossiping students to get to Eliot's brand-new Defense Against the Dark Arts classroom. This was definitely going to be one of the best jobs they'd ever run.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Eliot as a DADA teacher? I couldn't resist...


	3. Gen, Too Many Thieves (White Collar Crossover)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: [Leverage/White Collar, Sophie Devereaux & Neal Caffrey, taking Europe by storm](https://rthstewart.dreamwidth.org/139838.html?thread=5212478#cmt5212478)  
> Characters: Peter Burke, Nate Ford

Peter stares despondently at the Interpol warrants littering the table. Half the countries in Europe and three in South America—what the hell is Neal _doing_? And who the hell are all these women who keep popping up in the warrants? Peter's never even heard of Annie Kroy.

A drink slides across the table, and Peter looks up to see a dark-haired man standing there with a wry smile and a glass of whiskey twice as full as the glass by Peter.

"Sorry," the man says. "We had to borrow him for a bit. She'll have him back to you in one piece, I promise. Mostly."

"She?" Peter repeats.

"Sophie."

"Sophie?" There's no mention of a Sophie in any of the— _wait_. "Sophie _Devereaux?_ You can't be serious. She's got warrants in every country in Europe."

The man snorts and raises his glass. "That's never stopped her before."

"And who the hell are _you?_ " Peter asks.

The man cracks a smile and gives Peter a salute on his way out the door. "Just another thief."


	4. Gen, Oops

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: [Any fandom, any, ... oops?](https://rthstewart.dreamwidth.org/139838.html?thread=5226814#cmt5226814)  
> Characters: Eliot, Hardison

"Oops?" Eliot repeats. "What do you mean, 'oops'?"

"Nothing! Tiny oops, little hiccup," Hardison says. "Nothing to worry about. I'm gonna have it fixed in just a second."

Something bangs in the hallway behind him, and Eliot swears.

"Just to be safe, you might want to start running for the exit at the north end of the hall," Hardison says.

Eliot takes off at a sprint. "Dammit, _Hardison!_ "


	5. Gen, Espionage Is Fun

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: [Any fandom, any character, was espionage supposed to be fun?](https://rthstewart.dreamwidth.org/139838.html?thread=5073726#cmt5073726)  
> Characters: Parker, Eliot, Hardison, Nate, Sophie

"Was espionage supposed to be fun?" Parker asks.

"Technically, no," Nate says.

Sophie scoffs delicately. "Of course it is."

"Yeah, I'm having a blast," Parker says.

Eliot wraps himself tighter in his jacket and cringes at the cold rain dripping down his back. "Well, I'm glad to hear _you're_ having such a good time."

Hardison laughs over the comms. "We'll be sure to give Eliot the cushy indoor job next time, since he's such a delicate flower."

"Next time I see you, I'll show you delicate," Eliot mutters.

It only earns more laughter at his expense.


	6. Parker/Eliot/Hardison, No Logical Explanation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: [Any, any, no logical explanation for this](https://rthstewart.dreamwidth.org/139838.html?thread=4983102#cmt4983102)  
> Characters: Parker, Eliot, Hardison

Eliot shouldn't have fallen for them. He knows better than that, has always known better than that.

But Parker and Hardison are the missing parts he didn't know he needed, the people he's been searching for his entire life with no idea that he's been looking for them.

There's no logical explanation for it, Eliot thinks, but with Parker sound asleep sprawled across his lap and Hardison passed out on his shoulder while the TV flickers with the volume on low, he thinks maybe there doesn't need to be a logical explanation for it to make sense anyway.


	7. Gen, To Stab or...to Stab

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: [Any, Any, a welcome interruption](https://rthstewart.dreamwidth.org/156816.html?thread=6565264#cmt6565264)  
> Characters: Parker, Hardison

"Parker, we _talked_ about this!" Alec shouted. "You can't just stab a mark when he pisses you off." 

"I didn't stab him because he pissed me off," Parker said, her voice a little crackly over the earpiece since she was currently hiding in an air vent. "I stabbed him because Eliot needed the distraction before that stuffy lady blew his cover. What else was I supposed to do?"

Alec could think of a _thousand_ ways to answer that question, but instead, he rubbed his temple and opened the "Number of Days Without Stabbings" file on his laptop so he could reset the counter to zero.


	8. Gen, Rude Customer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: [Leverage, Eliot, his protective instinct keeps kicking in](https://rthstewart.dreamwidth.org/156816.html?thread=7510928&posted=1#cmt7604624)  
> Characters: Hardison, Eliot, OMC

Alec wove through the crowd in the pub to the asshole currently berating one of their best servers. "Sir, you need to leave." 

The guy turned around and snarled, "What, before you call the cops? You think I'm scared of them?" 

"No." Alec hooked his thumb over his shoulder, where Eliot was already stomping out of the kitchen, murder in his eyes. "But I think you're about to be terrified of our chef."


	9. Parker/Eliot/Hardison, Spencer's Coffee

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: [any, any, coffee shop on a space station AU](https://rthstewart.dreamwidth.org/156816.html?thread=7587728&posted=1#cmt7719312)  
> Characters: Parker, Eliot, Hardison

"Okay, so, this guy's a real piece of work. He's got a dozen shell companies, most of which are running weapons across half the damn galaxy."

Parker leaned over Hardison's shoulder, looking at the data scrolling across the screen. "We're going to take him down." 

"You got a plan for that just yet, baby girl?" Hardison asked. 

A commotion from behind the counter of Spencer's Coffee (owned by Leverage Holdings, LLC—well, once you dug deep enough, anyway) interrupted them, and they looked up to see Eliot hauling out two aliens by their ears. At least, Parker assumed it was their ears; she didn't recognize the species. 

Eliot tossed the both of them out of the shop and into the station's concourse. "If I ever catch you sniffing around after them again, I'm gonna break every bone in your bodies."

One of the aliens protested. 

"Then I'll find something else to break!" Eliot shouted. "They've told you a dozen times they're not interested. Now _out_."

Hardison raised an eyebrow. "Everything cool?" 

Eliot tied his hair back out of his face. "Yeah. Everything's fine. You guys need me yet?" 

Parker shook her head. "Not yet. Soon, though." 

"Good, it'll give me time to get these muffins in the oven." 

Parker grinned; running Leverage out of a coffee shop had been the _best_ idea. She turned back to Hardison. "Now, where were we?"


	10. Gen, A Way Out

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: [Any, any, the only person with any damn sense.](https://rthstewart.dreamwidth.org/157880.html?thread=7933624#cmt7933624)  
> Characters: Eliot, Parker

Parker's eyes lit up. "I've got a way out!" 

Eliot groaned; he knew where this was going. "Parker, _no_ , wait for—"

But Parker was already running to the edge of the building, screaming in glee right before she swan-dived over the side of the roof.

**Author's Note:**

> Come see me on:  
> [Twitter](https://twitter.com/mad_madam_m)  
> [Tumblr](https://mad-madam-m.tumblr.com/)  
> [Dreamwidth](https://mad-madam-m.dreamwidth.org/)  
> [Pillowfort](https://www.pillowfort.social/mad-madam-m)


End file.
